


let it beat (baby breathe)

by underpressure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpressure/pseuds/underpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes the first noise, when Louis pulls back and lets his bottom lip drag just so against Harry’s. It’s barely there, barely a feeling at all but Harry’s whimpers out. Tongue sweeping out to wet his lips, Louis comes back with a different idea this time. He licks into the kiss, feeling Harry open his mouth. He rocks his hips with the motion of his tongue, as Harry’s fingers sweep under his shirt and push it up his back. He knows that Harry’s forgotten about the camera on some level, because his hips are rocking heavily now.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Louis make a video of them making out for Louis' tumblr and then have the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it beat (baby breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! And of course, none of these events happened to any of the people within this story.
> 
> based on [this](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com/post/45889156617/setfiretothestreetz-we-werent-all-that-drunk) video.

“Is it on?”

“Yes, Haz. The green light means it is ready to record.” Louis sighs, shifting the screen of his MacBook so that the resolution doesn’t show too much of their faces but enough so that people will be able to make out their shapes. He’d turned the lights off in his dorm room, but left on the entrance light and Harry’s fairy lights so that they weren’t in complete darkness. He snaps a picture first with the Photo Booth to make sure they look good and that the lines of the bodies are visible. Of course, he notes, Harry’s profile is so fucking gorgeous that all of his followers will probably forget that he’s even in the video. 

“You have to finish that before we can record.” Harry’s fingers are poised at the end of a blunt, holding it up to his lips and then Louis’ so that they can take the last hit. His lips are dry as he inhales and smoke fills his lungs. He leans down to brush lips with Harry, letting the smoke fall into Harry’s mouth. He giggles to himself when Harry coughs into their kiss. 

He leaves the blunt in the tray beside his bed, hoping that the smoke traveled out of his window and not under the door and into the hall. The boys next door are sticklers for the rules and if they smell the smoke, then they are sure to tell on Louis. And it wouldn’t be the first time either. He’d taken to smoking mainly at Zayn’s apartment, but Harry loved to get high and cuddle after his sociology class on Tuesdays and Thursdays and… Well, Louis couldn’t deny Harry anything, which is why they are doing this in the first place.

He first mentioned it as a joke on Tumblr. He didn’t have that many followers before he started posting pics of him and Harry. They were never scandalous… well, except for the one of Harry’s in his fluorescent swim shorts – you could see all of his Louis’ fingerprints on his hips and thighs and the followers had rolled in after that. That one was still getting notes actually. After that he had plenty of anonymous people coming to his message box and asking for them to record videos of themselves. He knew that they really wanted blowjobs or more but kissing was the most intimate thing that he and Haz did. Like having sex was wonderful and he always felt really close to him during it, but kissing was like a constant whisper of “I’m here. You are so amazing. I love you. I will never _not_ love you.” Kissing was intimate and better than people finding some weirdly shot video of him pounding into Harry. Or Harry doing the same to him. 

He’d approached the idea to Harry over pizza in the union. Harry was still growing out his hair then, was still wearing the floral headscarves and his brown boots with one too many holes in them. He’d only recently thrown those out for a brand new identical pair. It was in the middle of October and the leaves had started falling all over campus and Harry was meant for sweater weather. The sleeves of his olive green jumper are rolled up to his elbows and his tight ass jeans are tucked into his boots. It’s… Harry is a vision, even when he’s got pizza sauce on his face.

“So a lot of people online want us to make a video.” It had been as casual as he could make it. A lot of people _had_ mentioned it and he _always_ told Harry what people wanted them to do, even if they just laughed it off. He takes a bit of his pizza --“sausage with extra cheese thanks” -- and waits for Harry to finish chewing. Reaching over the table, he takes a finger to the sauce so that no one else will have a laugh at Harry. Only one person gets to laugh at Harry’s expense and that’s Louis because Louise loves Harry. 

He’s loved Harry since the first time he’d seen the boy with a brand new Hershel backpack and a campus map. He’d had this weird face, sort of like a confused and anxious frog and that was it. Louis had approached him with an “Are you lost?” and Harry had been so thankful, had accepted all of Louis’ invites to parties and club meetings. They begun eating lunch together and then one day, they’d been in the library and Harry had kissed him. The Dean-Wilston Memoriam library with six floors and so many books that you can feel the intake of breath from all of the high school kids that tour through it and Harry had taken his breath away with a simple press of his lips. He’d been in love ever since. 

“A video of what? Us fooling around?” Harry’s eyes say no immediately and Louis knew they would. It’s why they’ve worked for these past nine months; Louis knows what Harry’s thinking. They just clicked together, like those magnetic earrings that his sisters used to wear. 

“Yeah, but we don’t have to do that. We could do other stuff.” 

Harry’s face goes into the thoughtful look now, with his lips pouted and his eyebrows hard. “Kissing. We should make out. Always do enjoy porn more when there is kissing.” He says it nonchalant, like watching porn isn’t a big deal or should be a secret. Louis holds a hand to say obviously and that’s how they decide. 

It quickly turned into Harry’s idea when he planned the night, the lighting and the music to play in the background -- because “those smacking noises are only nice when it’s just me and you. I don’t want everyone else to hear the noises I make.” And to be fair, Harry does make a lot of noise. He’s always whimpering into the kiss or moaning when Louis grinds a certain way and… it turns out he isn’t too fond of people hearing Harry either. So they settle on all of it and Harry brings his homework over one afternoon after his sociology class. 

And here they are. 

Harry’s laptop is still open on Louis’ desk, screen long black from disuse, as he’d given up 263 words in to his Brit Lit paper. Louis’ laptop screen reflects them from the set of drawers next to his bed, and he can see the white of Harry’s thighs in comparison to Louis’ black and grey Adidas joggers. He’s got on a tank top, something that used to be Harry’s maybe but had ended up in his closet sometime in the past nine months. Harry’s nearly naked beneath him, save for his jumper and black boxers. They’re tight on his thighs and if Louis weren’t sitting on his hips then the entirety of the internet would be able to see the thick outline of his cock. He sits heavily to keep Harry interested, though it wouldn’t matter much. He’s brushed his teeth in front of Harry and bent to spit only to find Harry’s dick hard against him. His boyfriend got off on domesticity, which was great because Louis loved it too. 

“Do you want to take off your sweater before I start it?” He’s hard in his own pants and debates taking them off as well but it’s nice to let Harry work his way underneath two layers. He likes making Harry work for it. Harry sits up beneath him, eyes nothing but black and whispers, “Turn it on.” 

So Louis does and he can feel the heat of Harry as he removes his sweater, tossing it to the side of the bed. No doubt he’ll end up folding it the minute they finish recording. As soon as it has started, Louis is reminded that he and his boyfriend are performers. Harry’s been in bands since his early teens, had played into people’s hands just for their enjoyment. Louis’ been in plays for ages, know how to drive the crowd wild. His followers are in for a treat. That’s for sure. 

Harry’s hands are hot on his skin, one on his neck and the other on his hip, as he falls back and brings Louis with him. His hands sweep up his back, fingertips light and teasing while he reaches up to nudge his nose against Louis’. This part is easy. Louis has been in love with kissing Harry for ages, loves the teasing and playful presses as Harry loves on him. They start slow, just simple presses and brushes of their lips. He gets lost, in Harry’s cologne, in the traces of Harry’s fingers along his back and the simple rhythm of their hips. Harry’s lips are soft, since he’s been using so much chapstick recently. They taste like berries, something sweet and waxy. It should put him off more, but he finds the taste and texture to be so… Harry. It’s Harry. 

Harry makes the first noise, when Louis pulls back and lets his bottom lip drag just so against Harry’s. It’s barely there, barely a feeling at all but Harry’s whimpers out. Tongue sweeping out to wet his lips, Louis comes back with a different idea this time. He licks into the kiss, feeling Harry open his mouth. He rocks his hips with the motion of his tongue, as Harry’s fingers sweep under his shirt and push it up his back. He knows that Harry’s forgotten about the camera on some level, because his hips are rocking heavily now. 

He lets Harry slide his shirt over his head and he makes a mental note to make the video black and white because it will look more artful. God, when did he turn into Zayn, making things into art as they are doing it. 

“Lou, kiss my neck.” Harry brings him back to the present with a whine. He turns his head to the camera, mouth bruised and slack as Louis does as he asks. Harry’s neck has always been a thing for him, for both of them. Harry loved to have his neck kissed, especially under his ear and Louis loved to kiss him there. It worked that Louis was a bit smaller; he could get Harry’s attention in two seconds just by planting a few well-placed kisses to his neck and collarbones. He trails his lips over the tendons of his neck, kissing and sucking as Harry’s hands slip under the waistband of his joggers. He’s lost to it now, bucking back into Harry’s hands and listening to the long moan that Harry’s does when his thigh angles just right. He sucks hard behind Harry’s ear, drawing blood to the surface so that he can kiss that mark tomorrow before Harry goes to his ten o’clock. It’ll make Harry want to crawl back in bed with him and Louis would be more than happy to have him in bed with him all the time.

Harry’s fingers are teasing him, slipping under the band of his joggers but not under his pants. He touches the fabric, teases into the crack and brushes over Louis’ hole in a way that promises way too much for this video. Louis briefly considers turning off the camera and letting Harry have his way with him here, letting him do whatever he likes all on camera. His tummy flips at the thought but neither of them are cool with making a sex tape quite yet, especially one that would be on the internet forever. No, sir.

He kisses back up Harry’s neck, over the sharp curve of his jaw and then his lips. He’s been biting them, Louis knows, because they are tenderer now. He knows they are tenderer because every time he kisses harder Harry’s fingers tighten around the muscles of his ass and his hips jerk against Louis’ thigh. Harry’s harder underneath him now, grinding against the meat of his thigh constantly, and Louis knows that Harry’s forgotten about the camera because his hands leave Louis’ joggers to push down the material, leaving his ass bare to the camera. He props himself up on his forearms and resists Harry’s pouty lips and whine to come back. 

“I’ve got to turn off the camera. One second, baby.” Harry’s gone beneath him, pupils blown to black and hips still moving. Louis swipes a finger over the trackpad and turns off the video. He’ll have to edit the last bit out but it won’t be a big deal. 

“Lou, let me fuck you. Can I?” Harry’s voice is shot, deeper than ever, and his hands are shoving Louis’ pants down his legs so that he can kick them off the bed. Louis rolls off of him to close his laptop and pull of Harry’s boxers. His dick bobs against his stomach, just in the center of the recent laurels on his hips, like his dick deserves some sort of crown. He thinks to himself, sometimes that it does. Right now is one of those times. 

“You know you can.” Harry’s stretched out on the twin bed, arms reaching out for Louis and feet propped so that his knees are in the air. 

“Come sit on my face, please.” And this boy… Damn this boy for taking everything that Louis has and crumbling it right in front of him. Sometimes he thinks he’d just be content to watch Harry breathe for the rest of his life and it’s worrying that he can love someone this much. His tummy flips again at Harry’s words. He drops the lube and condom from his drawers on the bed beside Harry and climbs over him. 

From the first time Louis had seen Harry naked, he’d had this slightly weird obsession with Louis’ ass. It wasn’t unusual; most of Louis’ boyfriends had been like that – except Luke. Luke hadn’t cared for Louis’ ass but wanted to put nipple clamps on him every time they fucked and after the fourth time Louis felt like he’d been breastfeeding instead of getting fucked. Luke was weird, but Harry was normal. Harry usually touched his butt at any opportunity. If they were watching a movie, Harry was touching his ass. If they were in line in the union Harry would stick a hand in his back pocket. Harry loved Louis’ ass and he made sure to tell Louis often, especially when Louis complained about his hips being too thick to wear jeans that properly fit him. 

And Harry has these giant ass hands, can hold everything in the world in one wide palm and keep the other holding onto Louis without even the slightest problem and his palms can fit over Louis’ cheeks easily. Obviously they are meant for each other. Said hands come up to cup his cheeks and he reddens when Harry jiggles them while he laughs.

“Stop or I’ll move. Don’t be an idiot.” 

There is absolutely no heat behind the words, but Louis wishes that there was. Maybe Harry would stop doing that every time that Louis put his ass in his face, which was so often that having sex without rimming was kinda weird sometimes. Louis is blessed, like really. Harry laughs from behind him so Louis pinches the inside of his thigh as hard as he can so that Harry will get the message. He jerks his leg away but Louis can still feel him laughing as he pulls Louis’ hips back over his jaw. 

Harry goes into everything tongue first. His food, the straw on his drink and Louis ass are all greeted tongue first. He does the same now, tongue flat and wet as it slides to meet Louis’ hole. This… This is when the tables turn because suddenly Harry is the silent one and Louis is left to make these fucking insane, high-pitched whines. He’ll deny them later… well he would try but there is no way he can wipe the smug smirk from Harry’s face when he will inevitably bring it up later.

He’s tight on Harry’s tongue, can’t help but clench at the feeling, torn between rocking back on to Harry’s tongue or pulling away because it is too much. His fingernails are sharp, pressing crescent moons into ink-marked skin of Harry’s stomach. He licks a long line from balls to tail bone, letting his face get wet with spit as his jaw begins to burn from being open for a long period of time. He works through the pain, licking broad strokes mixed with sucking kisses that leave Louis in a mess of half-moaned words and trembling fingers. Nothing gets him hotter than having his ass eaten and damn can Harry get him going with it. 

He tries to scoot back, settle on Harry’s stomach so he can get his mouth around Harry’s cock. It’s a deep pink, leaking and twitching with every noise that leaves Louis’ mouth. His own cock leaks at the thought of getting Harry in his mouth, the ache in his jaw will be worth it.

“Let me on my side. I wanna put my mouth on you.” 

It sounds wanton. Louis is wrecked, feels tears in his eyes with each lick and suck and kiss. Harry’s hand pops down over his cheek, and he can’t help but moan out at the sharp sting in his ass. God, Harry knows just how to work him up. He pulls off with a wet face and a smirk. They flop onto their sides with Louis’ thigh beneath Harry’s head and the other resting on his cheek and he can already hear Harry tonight when Louis will threaten him if he snores, sounding like he’s choking – “You must like me to choke since you tried to smother me with your thighs earlier.” 

His lips find Harry’s thighs first, sucking kisses planted on the milky skin. It’s easy to guide Harry into his mouth, so he makes himself work for it – it’s half the fun anyway. He brushes his cheek against the sensitive skin of Harry’s cock, letting the hair on his jaw tickle at him. He kisses at the base, where the hair is dark and it smells muskier since Harry’s been tucked away in his tight jeans all day. It’s weird to Louis, or it was at first, that Harry always gets dressed. He’s lucky if he changes clothes before going to class – or his peers are lucky rather. He’s a little too guilty of going to class in his pajamas, or whichever pairs of trackies are closest to the bed. 

Harry, however, is always in a pair of tight black jeans and some sort of floral shirt that he’s found in the thrift stores or online. Louis’ seen him find them both places… and then the one sheer shirt he has belongs to Gemma. Harry isn’t like Louis when it comes to clothes; maybe that’s why the girl in their shared Film and Literature class always stares when they come in together. It’s like she’s trying to work out a puzzle, like their pieces don’t really match up. Louis wishes her luck; he’s been trying to work out how they fit together for ages but sometimes you don’t have to work stuff out because it just works on its own.

Harry’s cock is heavy on Louis’ tongue, filling the entirety of his mouth and stretching his jaw farther than it is used to going. Or was used to going. Blowjobs, like rimming, are a pretty common occurrence in their relationship.

He tries to focus on Harry, to suck and kiss and swallow at all the right times but then he feels Harry’s finger at his rim. It’s his thumb that circles the shining ring, coaxing it open so he can slip his middle finger, slick with pomegranate flavored lube, inside. It’s too much all at once and he can’t help the whimper that sneaks past his lips, penetrates the air. His rim feels so sensitive, like every nerve is tickled with the glide of Harry’s finger. The drag isn’t dry by any means, but he can feel the movement, the push and pull of it knocking the breath out of his stomach completely. It’s like he can’t get a good breath and all he can think is HarryHarryHarry. 

“Please,” he whispers, throat working around each breath so that they come out higher than he’s ever heard them before, strained like he can barely get them out. His breaths are quicker, dying to get out of his lungs as he focuses on the sensitive skin between his hips. He’s feverish almost, hips moving on their on accord as they try to regulate with Harry’s fingers, following the motions. Louis fists his hands in the sheets, legs splaying open so that he see Harry between his thighs. He’s got his mouth open, tongue lolled out like he’s ready to dive back in and it’s so so so much. Too much; it’s too much. His head falls back onto the bed as Harry’s fingers crook up just so and he’s lost in the pleasure between his hips. He’s a slave to his pleasure, locked up on Harry’s fingers as he rocks his hips to feel the slightest rub or bump against the inside of him. 

“Oh fu… I’m so close. Please, Harry.” 

It’s like he’s on a precipice, so close to falling over the edge when Harry pulls him back, pulls his fingers from between Louis’ clenched thighs and leaves Louis to pump his hips in a desperate search for the friction, whether it be on the inside or the outside.

“No, please. Please. I’m so close.” The sobs fall from his mouth easily, desperate as he begs for anything Harry will give him. 

“Hold on, baby. I’m gonna give you what you need.” 

Harry’s face is slick with the lube and his spit and his fingers are still wet on Louis’ hip as he maneuvers Louis beneath him. He can’t help but rake his fingernails up Harry’s back as the other boy nudges the blunt end of his cock against where he’s still slick and open, begging for anything that Harry will let him have. His cock, his fingers, anything. 

“Please, Harry.” 

It’s like a disconnection between his brain and his mouth as he mumbles nonsensical phrases, fingers bruising where he grips onto Harry’s shoulders and back. The slick sounds of Harry’s hands on his cock, getting it wet are obscene and make his mouth water as he watches Harry’s hand glide up and down his cock. He reaches down before he can think about it, wrapping his smaller hand around the girth of it, letting his palm circle flatly over the head where Harry is the most sensitive. Sure enough, Harry’s elbows nearly buckle when Louis plays with the head of his cock. He knows, found out quite quickly, that Harry was extremely sensitive in a good few places: his neck, the head of his cock, right behind his balls and his nipples. 

He tweaks one as he thinks of it, watching the flush bloom in Harry’s chest as he jerks from the attention. “Lou, wanna be inside you.” He can’t help the moan that bubbles up from his chest as he pulls back, letting Harry guide his cock to the slick of Louis’ hole. He toys with him, letting the slow push draw the loveliest of moans from both of their throats. This is usually the part of the night when Louis gets a bit soft as he focuses less on what Harry’s doing but tonight he keeps a hand on himself. He pulls at himself, as Harry rolls his hips up and up and up until he’s seated deeply in Louis, demanding all areas of his attention. 

Harry falls on his forearms, hair tickling Louis’ cheek as he wraps his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders. His fingernails dig in as he sucks in a deep breath through his teeth. Louis lifts his knees and plants his feet on the bed so that he can move his hips, get used to the feeling before Harry moves again. 

“So good, Lou. You’re so good,” Harry’s words are punctuated with kisses along his cheek, leading to his lips. They are both bruised at the mouth, lips and tongues tender from use but it makes the kiss better. Louis can feel everything, Harry tongue against his, Harry’s hips against his, Harry’s heartbeat against his. 

“Can I move, Lou?” 

It’s not that he doesn’t want Harry to move; it’s just that sometimes it’s nice to just lay with him like this. It’s not often he gets to revel in the feeling of Harry on top of him, inside him. He likes to take advantage of it. He nods, though eager to feel the quick grinds of Harry’s hips, the slick drag of Harry inside him. And Harry never disappoints. 

His thrusts are deep, fast and dirty, and they knock the breath out of Louis. The first time they did this, probably five months ago, Louis had stop Harry halfway through, had to ask for a second to collect himself. He was so caught up in the movement of Harry, of being so connected to Harry. 

Harry tucks his face in Louis’ neck, teeth gripping at the smooth tan skin of his shoulder while Louis’ nails dig into the thick muscle of Harry’s ass. He guides the rough thrusts, pressing Harry into him harder. The high-pitched noises are back, breaking out of his lips in tiny calls for “harder,” “faster,” and “oh fuck.” 

“Fuck, oh fuck Harry,” He whimpers. Harry speeds up his thrusts, hand slipping between them to grip Louis’ cock and jerk him off in time to his thrusts. 

“Come on, baby. Come for me. Can you come for me?” Harry whispers into his neck, grinding his hips slowly as he presses in as deep as he can. 

Louis comes with a moan hanging high in his throat, spilling over his stomach and Harry’s fist. And it’s after hearing Louis come and watching his mouth drop and feel his fingers tighten that Harry comes inside him, rolling his hips slowly to milk out his orgasm. 

Harry pulls out, rolling off to the side but still facing Louis. He’s got his eyes closed, fingers resting just above the mess on his stomach and his breaths are slowing to a normal pace. He runs his fingers slowly down the smooth slope of Louis’ nose, over the rose of his lips.

“God, you’re beautiful.” 

It’s not the sex. Harry says shit like that all the time, will lean over when Louis’ driving and kiss his neck sleepily before talking about how lovely Louis is. He’ll rattle off bullshit about how Louis is so lovely, spectacular, wonderful. There are so many adjectives and, as a English major, Harry considers it his responsibility to use all of the nice ones in his descriptions of Louis.

“Louis, I love you. Did you know?” He can’t help but smile at that, turning on his side and pulling Harry close so he can kiss him slowly. He drags his lips over Harry’s gently, letting their lips slide slickly.

“I love you, too.” 

 

xx

 

Two days later, Louis texts Harry during his sociology class.

_300,000 notes._

And then Harry responds quickly with: 

_Let’s make another one._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i apologize for any mistakes, as i didn't proofread it. oops. please feel free to come say hello at my [tumblr](http://falsecompare.tumblr.com). i hope you liked this!


End file.
